Me and my Idiotic girlfriend
by Risee111
Summary: (GL!) Koto have been in a relationship with her girlfriend Rai for 2 years, Koto relationship might change and things will be crazy. (This will be ongoing)
1. Chapter 1

Hello I just started a new Story! Hope you enjoy it!

The birds are chirping and the sun is beautiful, you could hear the leaves softly shouting.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP...

Mmmmm... Rai wake up...

...What time is it Koto?

It's 9:32 said koto

The girl with blond hair gets out of bed and walked to the bathroom, the other girl with black hair is still half-asleep. The blond hair took a shower, wash her face, tied her hair up, get dress and now she's entering the bedroom where she finds her girlfriend still asleep.

Hey, Rai wake up your gonna be late said the blond hair girl

mmmm...just 15 more min please said the black hair girl

It's 12:46 said the blonde

WHAT! Why didn't you wake me up! said the black hair

I did but you didn't want to get out of bed said the blonde

Whatever! said the black hair

The black hair girl ran to the bathroom and got ready in a rush. The blonde was in the kitchen looking at the calender and getting her stuff pack to go to the airport, The black hair scared the blonde and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The couple enter the car and started driving to pick up someone from the airport, The couple arrive at the airport waiting for 2 people...


	2. info about characters

These are the characters and their roles...

KOTO

AGE:25

HAIR COLOR:BLOND (Long Hair)

Top or Bottom: Bottom (sometime top)

Tough outside (sometime depends on people) Soft inside

Cute (Tsundere sometimes)

Care for people

The girly

Rai

Age:26

HAIR COLOR:BLACK

TOP OR BOTTOM:TOP

Soft Outside and inside

An Idiot sometimes

Tease her GF and other people

HOT AND CUTE!

Tomboy

This is the character family and friends...

Koto Family

Dad: Hiroshi (38 yr old)

Mom: Chika (35 yr old)

Sister: Yuki (15 yr old)

Rai Family

Dad: Junko (37 yr old)

Mom: Akagi (35 yr old)

Sister: Kasumi (28 yr old) Mai (15 yr old)

Brother: Takeshi (14 yr old)

Koto dated before which was a Boy and his name was Taiki, they have been in a relationship for 2 months. Rai dated like 3 girls before...

Koto hate it when Rai talk about her past lover and when she talk to them, she also hate when other girls look at Rai and get fond with her.


	3. Chapter 2

Welcome to Chapter 2! Sorry I've been gone for years!  
"The two couple drove to the airport to meet Rai family, as they waited Rai decided to go to a cafe and bought coffee for both of them. Rai return back to find Koto meeting her family. Rai gave Koto her coffee and hugged her parents, she gave her brother (Takeshi) and sister (Mai) a hard slap on the back making them lean forward with pain.

"My, my, my, Rai is still the same as always" Rai mother, Akagi said while giggling.  
Rai and Koto carry the luggage to the car and place it inside the truck. It was tiring that Rai brother, Takeshi was gonna fall asleep until the car past some teenage girls in their usual casual clothes. The sun was setting and they have arrived at the couple apartment. Carrying the luggage was hard for Koto because of the stairs, Rai father Junko grabbed the luggage and smile at her and continue walking up. Rai was digging in her pocket trying to find the key to her apartment, she unlocked the door and turn on the light. As Rai family walked in they were quite surprised that their daughter apartment was like a house size home.  
"Mother, Father, your bedroom would be in that room across we made sure it was a perfect fit for both of you!" Koto said with a Bright face looking happy.  
"Make sure to get along with each other Takeshi and Mai, Your bedroom would be over there!" Rai pointed to their bedroom.  
'Eeeehhhhh!" Mai and Takeshi shouted,  
"W-w-why! isn't there another bedroom around here!" Mai said to Rai  
"Sorry!" Rai said while she clapped her hand together asking for forgiveness  
Rai family packed their stuff inside their given room and came out.  
"Yosh! Now let's see what to eat," Rai, mother Akagi said with determination,  
After some Help with cooking, they all ate together and enjoy their meal. Luckily there was 2 bathroom inside the Apartment, so they didn't need to wait for a while. Rai brother and sister, Takeshi and Mai didn't know why they visited their second oldest sister. until they asked their parent in the living room.  
"EEEHHHHH!" another loud shout created by both of them,  
"We're gonna live here! but when we have enough money we'll move out of Rai Apartment!" Takeshi said shouting,  
"Yes" Rai father Junko said,  
They were sad that they had to leave school and friends back in their hometown.  
"Hey, Rai, I'm happy that you let your family stay in our apartment," Koto said while she was cuddling up with Rai in the bed,  
"Me too," Rai said facing her back on Koto while scrolling through Instagram on her phone,  
5 sec later, Koto was wondering when Rai will say "I love you" to her...  
"Hey, Rai... I uh... I..." Koto said while stuttering with her words and blushing,  
"...You said something Koto?" She's still scrolling and liking pictures on Instagram,

"You dummy, you weren't listening to me or even facing me!" Koto pouted,

Koto sat up on the bed, she notices Rai on Instagram looking at some girl pictures and Liking them. Koto grew furious and whisper into Rai's ear.  
"You Idiot, you don't love me at all, I'm angry,"  
"Koto, sorry! I love you with all my heart! Please don't be Angry with me Koto!" Rai said,  
"Fine, I forgive You," Koto said while giving Rai a smile,  
Rai exited the app and turn off her phone, she kisses her girlfriend, Koto, forehead. Grabbing onto Koto waist and pulling her in closer making herself comfortable, they both fell asleep peacefully.


End file.
